Adoro
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles sasuhina narrando lo que Sasuke adora al estar con Hinata.
1. Adoro

**ADORO**

Todos en la aldea lo sabían, él no era romántico, no le interesaba ser un cursi ridículo solo por estar enamorado.

Porque debía aceptarlo, quería a la peliazul de ojos perlas.

Pero él le había advertido a la Hyuga cuando había aceptado salir con él, no se transformaría en un idiota que le demostrase su amor a todas horas. Era Uchiha Sasuke, el último de su clan, por lo que no pensaba deshonrar a sus antepasados y actuar como un idiota enamorado.

Por ello jamás dejaría que nadie conociera sus cursis pensamientos. Quería, amaba y adoraba a su novia.


	2. Calle

**CALLE**

Cada vez que pasaba por esa angostada callecita recordaba como desde lo alto de aquel edificio la veía durante horas, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Siempre tan absorta y distraída, pensando en otras cosas, sentada en ese banco.

Pero, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta adoraba ese callejón, ese trozo de tierra donde siempre la veía, tan dulce y tierna, tan ella. Siempre desde lejos, pero pronto eso iba a cambiar, ya que de una manera u otra sabía que aquella hermosa peliazul acabaría siendo suya, lo había decidido y él se encargaría que sí que ocurriera.


	3. Encuentro

**ENCUENTRO**

Solo volver a recordar cómo habían chocado en esa tienda cuando había ido a comprar unos tomates, aceleraba su pulso.

Recordaba todo a la perfección.

Aquel día llevaba ese kimono de color blanco con un estampado de rojizas hojas de arce que la hacían ver majestuosamente. Nunca había visto una belleza como la de ella, y aunque en ese momento solo salieron unas palabras en forma de gruñido, ella solo se limitó a pedir disculpas para luego seguir con lo que hacía.

Puede que para Hinata no fuera importancia, pero él adoraba ese encuentro, porque era el de ellos.


	4. Conversaciones

**CONVERSACIONES**

Hablar con ella era distinto a hacerlo con otras personas, nunca se molestaba, daba igual lo que dijera, él lo aceptaba. Claro que por su orgullo muchas veces intentaba resistir, por algo era un Uchiha, a pesar de que siempre acababa cediendo, solo por ella.

Adoraba cada cosa que decía, lo dulce y cálida que era su voz, solo haciéndole sentir seguro y calmado, sobre todo cuando le susurraba en su oído que todo irían bien.

Adoraba cuando ella le hablaba, lo que le decía, la forma en que lo hacía, ese timbre de voz que sencillamente lo enloquecía.


	5. Riñas

**RIÑAS**

No era perfecto, a pesar de que muchas veces aparentaba que sí. Sabía que tenía fallos como cualquiera, tal vez no debía ser tan borde y arisco con la gente. Pero odiaba que el chico perro que tenía por compañero y Naruto se acercaran a su hime.

Porque ella era suya y de nadie más.

Y aunque Hinata siempre le reprendía por su impulsivo comportamiento, no le importaba, adoraba verla así, siempre tan considera. Solo ella hacía que volviera a reconsiderar sus actos.

No podía negar que desde que estaba con Hinata se había convertido en una mejor persona.


	6. Ojos

**OJOS**

Hinata era preciosa, su hime. Cada vez que veía su rostro no podía evitar mirar esos hermosos orbes perlados, tan hipnotizantes. Parecía que estuviese bajo un genjutsu cada vez que la veía.

Adoraba ver brillar esos ojos violáceos, iguales que dos lunas deslumbrantes, dos grandes faros iluminando su oscuridad.

Solo cuando la miraba a ella podía estar en calma, incluso sus atormentadas pesadillas lo dejaban en paz cuando ella lo miraba, tan dulce y cariñosa.

Solo le necesitaba que lo viese para que supiera que todo iría bien y sobre todo, que no estaba solo.

Ya no, nunca más.


	7. Piel

**PIEL**

La piel de la Hyuga era la cosa más suave que jamás había tocado, que, comparada a sus ásperas manos, temía romperla cada vez que la acariciaba.

Pero aun así no podía evitar el querer tocarla. Adoraba tomarle las manos y sentir ese sedoso tacto que le erizaba la piel, diferentes a las suyas, pero que a la vez se complementaban.

No parecían las manos de una kunoichi que entrenaba tanto, pero él lo sabía mejor que nadie cuanto la peliazul se dedicaba a entrenar.

Aun así, su piel seguía siendo tan tersa y delicada, y eso lo enloquecía.


	8. Sonrisa

**SONRISA**

Ver a Hinata sonreír era la mejor cosa que podría pasarle, todo parecía esfumarse cuando ella sonreía, claro que cuando él era la causa. Ya que su reacción era muy diferente si esa mágica sonrisa iba para otra persona, no lo soportaba, hervía en celos.

Adoraba su forma de sonreír, iluminando su faz, mientras le enseñaban sus brillantes dientes y sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de un color rojizo que la hacía ver aún más tierna.

Adoraba ese envolvente sonido que era su risa, tan dulce y melódica, sencillamente no había nada mejor.

Pero solo si era para él.


	9. Besos

**BESOS**

Su querida novia era demasiado adictiva, desde que había probado el dulce sabor que sus labios de tono rosado le proporcionaban, no había podido dejar de querer más y más, volviéndose dependiente de ella.

Adoraba probar esos carnosos y delicados labios.

Si no tenía su beso de buenos días estaría de morros todo el día, y si no tenía el de buenas noches no podía irse a dormir.

Con esas condiciones prácticamente había mantenido a la chica en su casa. Por lo que sabía que pronto tendría que dar un nuevo paso, para estar siempre al lado de Hinata.


	10. Felicidad

**FELICIDAD**

Moría porque estuviera con él, adoraba tenerla cerca. No deseaba separarse, ella era su existencia y su sentir. Se había vuelto su acogedora luna en noches oscuras, su noche de amor. Su Hina, su lugar soleado.

Sus ratos junto a ella eran los más felices y ahora que era suya para siempre, no la iba a dejar.

Adoraba que ya no serían dos, ella le había dado el mayor regalo que un hombre podía desear, lo había hecho el hombre más feliz.

Un futuro padre.

Estaba aterrado, pero adoraba que ahora y siempre estaría con la mujer que amaba.


End file.
